Useless
by Skyogenic
Summary: Songfic! Some random idea that popped up two nights ago. Jeremie's doubting whether he's really cut out to create Aelita's materialization program. Obviously, takes place during season 1. No flames!


Yeah, if you read my profile, then you heard that I was writing a KP twoshot and that I'd have it up ASAP, but this idea kept on nagging at me and it wouldn't go away!

Friday night, I tried to make progress with my twoshot, but the Relient K CD I was listening to started playing the song "Useless". I listened to the lyrics and I realized that Jeremie and Aelita went through the same situation, sort of. I mean, the song doesn't talk about a girl living in a virtual world, but it works anyway.

By the way, this takes place around season one, when Jeremie was trying to find the materialization program. I remember many times, where Jeremie would tell Aelita that he's not good enough to create the program. Then she would say... Just read it.

It is pretty pointless, but then again, I wasn't going to get any sleep unless I posted this. So, R&R, but take it easy on me. It takes place in Jeremie's POV.

* * *

**Useless**

I sat at my computer, typing hundreds of words each passing minute, only focusing on how all this work and study was getting me nowhere. This materialization program that I spent so many sleepless nights trying to perfect wasn't anywhere near good enough to help Aelita. Sometimes I just wished I wasn't stuck trying to do the impossible.

_I feel like_

_I would like_

_To be somewhere else doing something that matters_

I lifted my tiring fingers up from the keyboard and looked over what I had finished typing. This information couldn't help me get Aelita out of Lyoko. Was it even possible to bring an AI to the real world? Was it even possible for me to see Aelita face to face? For me to ever hold her hand?

_And I'll admit here_

_While I sit here_

_My mind wastes away_

_And my doubts start to gather_

Why was I doing this? Why did I ever find Aelita and the stupid super computer and Xana in the first place? What was I doing now that would help impact the world in the future? I could be inventing a cure for a new disease, but instead I was wasting my life trying to destroy a computer virus without hurting the Artificial Intelligence in the process.

_What's the purpose?_

_It feels worthless_

_So unwanted_

_Like I've lost all my value_

I finally slapped myself from the thoughts flooding my mind. I was doing this because I loved Aelita. I needed to bring her into the real world so I could free her from Xana. The world would be a much safer place once Xana was destroyed. The materialization program was there, somewhere. It was just a matter of putting the right pieces together.

_I can't find it_

_Not in the least bit_

_And I'm just scared_

_So scared that I'll fail you_

Just then, a screen opened up and Aelita's face appeared before my longing eyes. The innocent smile she gave me etched a feeling of guilt in my mind for questioning the purpose of my work. I grinned back, unsure of why she would want to talk to me at this time of night.

"Hello, Jeremie. What are you doing?"

"Hello, Aelita. I'm just trying to make progress with the program. I haven't gotten anywhere though."

"That's alright. I can handle a few extra days in Lyoko."

I lowered my gaze, wondering how Aelita could be that patient and forgiving toward me. "Aelita, sometimes I feel like I'm not cut out for this. I don't know if I'll ever get this program working."

_And sometimes __I think_

_That I'm not any good at all_

_And sometimes __I wonder why_

_Why I'm even here at all_

Aelita smiled at me, while I sat with my hands covering my eyes. "I believe in you, Jeremie. I know you can do this. Someday, I'm going to be sitting there beside you. You'll be the one to bring me to Earth that day."

_But then you assure me_

_I'm a little more than useless_

_And when I think that I can't do this_

_You promise me that I'll get through this_

_And do something right_

_Do something right for once_

I took my palm from my face and glanced back at Aelita's kind gaze. Shaking my head, I stubbornly said, "I'm not going to amount to much of anything in the world. I can't even get you out of Lyoko. How do I expect to accomplish anything at all?"

_So I say if I can't_

_Do something significant_

_I'll opt to leave most opportunities wasted_

"Jeremie, if you force yourself to believe that, then no you won't be anything. But you have to have faith in yourself. Like I do."

_And nothing trivial_

_That life could give me will_

_Measure up to what might have replace it_

I just wished that Aelita would stop contradicting me, but a much bigger part of me felt relaxed and satisfied with Aeltia's encouragements. "I've already wasted so much time on something that shouldn't take this long."

_Too late look_

_My date book_

_Is packed full of days_

_That were empty and now gone_

"Those days aren't wasted. They helped you to improve yourself. Think about how much longer the program would take if you weren't this dedicated."

_And I bet_

_That regret_

_Will prove to get me_

_To improve in the long run_

"I don't know how you could think that much of me. I was just some nerd that was lucky enough to find the super computer in that factory."

_And sometimes I think_

_That I'm not any good at all_

_And sometimes I wonder why_

_\Why I'm even here at all_

"You know very well that there's so much more to you than a nerd..."

_But then you assure me_

_I'm a little more than useless_

_And when I think that I can't do this_

_You promise me that I'll get through this_

_And do something right_

_Do something right for once_

"You're the most trustworthy, dedicated, kindest friend on Earth. I want you to remember that, Jeremie." Aelita smiled once more, adding, "And you _will_ give me the chance to live on Earth."

_I'm a little more than useless_

_And I never knew I knew this_

_Was gonna be the day_

_Gonna be the day_

_That I would do something right_

_Do something right for once_

Aelita's screen blipped off and she shut down communications with me for the night. I sat in silence for a few seconds before reaching my fingers to the keyboard and resuming my previous work.

_I noticed_

_I know this_

_Week is a symbol_

_Of how I use my time_

I sighed as I slowed my fingers to think of my earlier thoughts. All my doubts came flooding back, and I remembered how I had spent many other nights feeling this way.

_Resent it_

_I spent it_

_Convincing myself_

_The world's doing just fine_

_Without me_

_Doing anything o__f any consequence_

_Without me_

_Showing any sign o__f ever making sense_

_Of my time_

This was a job that Aelita trusted me to complete. She was risking her freedom with this kind of faith, but that didn't bother her at all. This was not time wasted. I finally realized that I hadn't wasted anything but my thoughts.

_It's my life_

_And my right_

_To use it like I should_

I said a quick prayer, asking for luck, patience, and time to prove that Aelita's faith in me was not in vain.

_Like he would _

_For the good_

_Of everything that I would ever know_

With newfound strength, I continued on the materialization program, knowing with all my heart that Aelita was trusting me to get this right.

_I'm a little more than useless_

_And when I think that I can't do this_

_You promise me that I'll get through this_

_And do something right_

_Do something right for once_

I worked until dawn, before resting my head on the keyboard. I had not finished the program yet, but it was a new day. Another chance to finish what I didn't the night before. An hour later, I got up to get myself cleaned up for class.

_I'm a little more than useless_

_And I never knew I knew this_

_Was gonna be the day_

_Gonna be the day_

_That I would do something right_

_Do something right for once_

* * *

Like I said, pointless, but I think I felt a little something right there when Jeremie finally realized how much faith Aelita was putting in him. No wait... never mind, that was gas. Man, I knew I shouldn't have eaten so much at Sonny's BBQ, today.

Anyway, R&R, tell me what you think, and I'll get out of your way. If you want to know more about my KP twoshot, then read the "Fanfic" section on my profile. I have the title, the summary, and other stuff too. Just let me know what you think.

"Adois!"

karenstern05


End file.
